


No Parent Should Out Live Their Child

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate plot, F/M, Katjaa lives, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Katjaa tensed upon hearing the gun go off. Tears ran down the woman's face, and her husband pulled her close. With that sound she knew their baby boy was gone from this world. It hurt...but at least he was freed from this horrible world. Now, Katjaa survives, living in the walker ridden world with her husband and their group. She grieves, but she knows that she needs to keep going.





	1. Goodnight My Son

Katjaa flinched as she heard the gun go off in the distance. A sob left her lips, the woman suddenl embraced in her husband's tight grips. "He's gone, our little boy." Katjaa whimpered, hugging her husband tightly. "I know Kat... I know..." Kenny whimpered, trying not to cry anymore than he already had.

A few moments passed, and Lee finally returned to the train. "Is...is he...?" Kenny could barely muster out the words, not wanting to believe this. "He won't suffer anymore." Lee spoke. "Thank you...for everything Lee." Katjaa whispered out, letting go of her husband to face the man she had grown to trust. "No parent should ever go through that. I know you two well enough to know neither of you deserved this." Lee's voice was laced with concern over the couple that just lost their only child. "Our son is dead." Kenny growled out. "Ken, please....let's just start the train, we need to keep moving." Katjaa pleaded, taking her husband's hand. Kenny looked at her, giving a heavy sigh before nodding. "Alrighty folks, get yer asses back inside. You better have pissed while you could've caused we're haulin' ass now." Kenny announced, heading to the front of the train.

Katjaa was about to follow when a small hand grabbed hers. Turning her head, she looked to see Clementine. The girl had a frown on her young face, looking up to the blonde woman. "Are you going to be okay...?" Clementine asked Katjaa. A small smile grew on the woman's face, this child was too good for this world. "I will be dear, I will with time I promise." Katjaa spoke... she just hoped her words would be true, cause right now, everything was telling her to give up.

Back in the front car, Kenny wasted no time, starting the train back up. The large locomotive began to move, trailing down the tracks. 

The mourning mother took a long drag at the cigarette she had found, huffing out the smoke as she leaning against the railings of the second car. It was.... an old habit returning. To be truthful, she never expected herself to bring it back, but that didn't stop her from asking for one from Mark the other day. You never know when you needed to relieve stress. It was a way for her to cope in private. Well, it was almost completely private until the moment Chuck past her to move to the front of the train. She didn't mind though. He was a strange yet kind homeless man. And it would be rude to scold him for passing by, this was his home after all, and they were using it to travel.

"Never took you for a smoker." Lee's words made her look up. Katjaa made sure to keep a good distance from him, not wanting to get any in his face. She was mourning her so, but she wasn't going to put other's at risk over her emotional struggle. "It was an old habit I stopped a long time ago, just when Kenny and I decided to be parents." Katjaa explained, taking another drag of the cigarette. Lee's features creased with worry, the man folding his arms over his chest. "Are you going to be okay?" Lee swore under his breath, "That was a stupid question.". Pale blue eyes turned to the man, a worn out lock covering her face. "It was sweet of you to ask Lee...but no...I don't think I will be for a long while." Katjaa remarked, frowning. "I get that Katjaa, I really do. I don't even want to think of what I would do if I lost Clementine." Lee sighed out.

Tilting her head, Katjaa turned to the man, "I don't either. Despite everything, I know you two are extremely close. I think she even sees you as a father figure Lee.". "That's a bit much." Lee spoke. "Please Lee, take it from the mother." Katjaa gave him a worn smile, and he returned it.

"Thanks Katjaa, I'll see you around I guess." Lee spoke, about to leave. "Lee," The man stopped, turning to face her. Katjaa took one last drag of her cigarette, before tossing off the side of the train. Puffing out the smoke from her lungs, she turned to full face him, a look of worry on her face. "I'm sorry about Carley...what Lilly did to her... it was tragic." Katjaa could barely find the proper words to speak, this entire situation was just so hard to believe. How far Lilly's paranoia had taken her, it was...it was so horrible. Lilly had lost her father, Katjaa had lost her son, but Katjaa could never think of bringing herself to attempt to take someone's life. It was monsterous. The thought of it.... christ, it made them just as bad as those cannibals or the walkers. Monsters, all of them. "The entire situation was so...so barbaric." Katjaa uttered out, pinching the bridge of her. 

Lee sadly nodded, staring at the ground. "I know you two were especially close." Katjaa remarked, making Lee look up in shock. Katjaa grimaced, shaking her head. "I apologize, I over stepped your boundaries." Katjaa stated. "No, no don't apologize. It's fine." Lee let out a breath of air, "I did like Carley, hell, I don't mean to say much but I think she liked me the same way.". There was a great joy on his face when he mentioned the woman. Carley was strong, had a great aim, and wouldn't take anyone's shit. "I'm posititive Carley liked you back Lee." Katjaa spoke, smiling a bit seeing how happy her friend was. Lee smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Lee, Katjaa!" The two turned, seeing Clem poking her head out of the door that led to the final train car. "What is it sweet pea?" Lee questioned, turning to face the girl had grown protective over. Clem looked hesitantly back inside the train car, then to the two adults again. "Can you come inside, please?" Clem asked, before making her way the train car. The two adults casted each other a curious side glance, they both could guess what she was calling them for. "Hold on dear, I'm coming." Katjaa called out as she made her way to the train car. Lee eventually followed after her, only stopping upon finding Ben leaning over the railing that was connected between the second and last train car. "You aren't coming in?" He questioned, making the teen boy look up. "I...No, you guys go ahead." Ben sighed out. Lee rose a brow to the boy, before making his way into the train car.

Closing the door behind him, Lee looked over to the end of the train car, his eyes wide in surprise. Clem sat on the wooden floor of the moving train, turning her neck to face her guardian, a small smile on her face. Katjaa was sitting besides her, the same hopeful grin on her face. Turning to see Lee, the woman, stepping aside as Lee walked over. "I'll give you two a moment." Katjaa walked past him, exiting the train car. Giving her a thankful look, Lee sat down on his knees, looking down. "Glad to see your awake, had us worried back there." Lee spoke. "Hehe...gonna take more than that to kill me. Faced worse than this when there wasn't a bunch of dead bodies roaming the streets." She wheezed out, heavily medicated. "Your a real trooper Carley." Lee spoke, taking her hand, smiling down, as she returned the look, the entire right half of her face bandaged up.


	2. We Have Each Other

Once Lee was left with Carley, Katjaa stepped out of the final train car. Closing the door behind her, she gave Ben a small smile. "How are you doing Ben?" She asked, making the teen look up in shock. This woman had lost her child, her future. Ben stood straight, looking the woman in the eyes. "I'm....I'll be fine." Ben sighed out. A faint frown tugged at the corner of Katjaa's lips. "It's okay to be upset Ben. Those things that Lilly did... It was shameful of her to go around pointing the finger like that." Katjaa spoke. She didn't think he did it? Frowning, Ben folded his arms over his chest, "I didn't.... Just, holy shit I can't believe Lilly actually shot Carely.". Katjaa gave a sad nod, looking back into the final car.

There had been so much blood. Katjaa heard the gun go off while she sat in the front of the RV with Duck. Next thing she knew, there was loud screaming. "Kenny, what's happening?!" She called out. "Damnit, Kat, keep Duck away from the windows!" Kenny shouted. The mother tensed up, holding her son closer to her chest. Next thing she knew was Lee busting inside the RV clutching a bloody Carley in his arms, and Lilly was gone. She heard Lilly was the one that shot her, thinking she took the supplies. It was the nail in the coffin. They left Lilly. They just...left her.

Ben went back to leaning against the rails, and Katjaa headed to the front of the train. She looked inside through the glass window on the door, giving a sigh seeing her husband. Not bothering to knock, Katjaa opened the door, causing Kenny to look back at her. He stared at his wfe long and hard, not knowing what to say. A heavy sigh left Katjaa's lips, walking over to check on her husband. She loved this man with every fiber of her being.. but with each day things kept getting worse and worse. The memory of what Lee told her... about Kenny killing Larry was still fresh in her mind. This was the man she promised to spend her life with, she couldn't imagine it with anyone else....but even then...

Katjaa stood besides Kenny, looking forward. Chuck was hanging out in the front, leaning against the rails. "What are we gonna do?" Kenny speaking caught her off guard, surprised pale blue eyes turning their focus to her husband. "We find a boat in Savannah I suppose. Follow your plan out with Lee, just as we expected." It was never offical, but it was all they had. "Not that....what're we gonna do about us?" Kenny asked once more. It took her a moment to process his words, and a defeated sigh left her lips. Shaking her head, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, Ken..." Katjaa confessed, "So much of this situation is a mess.". "What are we gonna do..?" Kenny shook his head, keeping his eyes forward to the tracks. She looked at him, and slowly took his hand, causing him to look at her. "It's going to be hard Ken, I don't even know if it'll ever get better...but we need to keepgoing. We have to keep going for our boy, for each other." There was pain in her voice, but she didn't let her dissuade her. Seeing how upset her husband was, she knew she couldn't give up, no matter how strong the urge to give up became.

Kenny went to say more, when his eyes widened. "SHIT, EVERYONE HOLD ON!" He shouted, pulling on the brakes, Katjaa nearly falling over if she hadn't latched onto the back of her husband's chair. Groaning, Katjaa slowly gained her foooting, looking around in confusion. What the hell..? Her eyes widened as she looked forward, seeing the tanker hanging over the bridge, blocking their path. "Oh come the fuck on." Kenny growled out, stopping the train fully, climbing out. Katjaa sighed heavily, following.

Their entire group came out, looking at the tanker. "What the hell..?" Carley groaned, walking out of the train, leaning heavily on Lee. "Fuck, fuck are you shittin' me?!" Kenny shouted out in anger. "Kenny, please." Katjaa attempted to calm the enraged man, but that stopped nothing. A defeated sigh left her lips, looking as Lee sat Carley down on a rock. "You going to be okay on your own?" Lee asked, worry creasing his features. "I can handle myself Lee." Carley remarked, grimacing a bit. Clem looked at the two, then walked over to Carley. "Do you want to watch me do my leaf rubbings? I'm sure there are lots of good leafs around here." Clem questioned. Carley gave a pained smile, nodding. "You girls stay safe, Chuck and I are going to see what we can find up there." Lee spoke, nodding to the man. Chuck gave a nod, following Lee up the ladder.

With those two searching for a way to drop the tanker, the rest of the group split apart, doing their own things. Kenny stood near the front of the train, getting a decent look of the area around them. Ben stood atop the RV, keeping watch of the area. Katjaa glanced around, before walking over to Clementine and Carley.

"How are you feeling Carley?" The blonde woman asked. Carley looked up slowly, her right eye still covered up. "It could be better...but it also could be worse." Carley confessed, her fingers grazing over her the guaze. "Does it still hurt..?" Clem sadly asked, looking up to the woman she had grown to really like. "It's okay Clem, with the medicine we had left over, the pains been numbed." The woman stated. "Its good that the medicines kicked in. I'll leave you two ladies alone then." Katjaa stood up, walking off.

"Hey, we found something to get the tanker down!" Lee shouted, holding up a blow torch. "Hell yeah, now get yer asses in gear and take down that damned thing." Kenny called up to them. Lee nodded, looking at Chuck. "Let's get er done." Chuck responded, helping Lee with getting the tanker down.

Ben glanced at the two men, then turned back, looking farther down the tracks back were they came from. "What's that noise?" Katjaa asked, catching the others attention. Carley glanced up, looking down the road, her single eye widening in horror. "Oh my god." She breathed out. "Guys, we gotta go!" Ben shouted, running across the roof of the train car. "Shit, Clem come on!" Carley shouted, taking the young girls hand and running inside. Ben joined them, jumping down the car. "Lee! Drop the fucking thing!" Carley cried out, looking back at the massive herd that was approaching. Katjaa rushed into the front of the train, looking out through the window in horror. "There must be hundreds of them..." She breathed out, flinching upon feeling something grab her, only to find it was Kenny gripping her hand. The woman frowned, squeezing his hand back as she uttered a prayer.

"Kenny go!" Lee shouted, the tanker falling down at last. Wasting no time, Kenny released the brakes, the train plowing forward down the tracks. Carley gasped as it started move, looking. "Clem, stay with Ben." Carley spoke, running out the door at the back of the train car. Swinging the door open, the half blind woman climbed up the ladder, getting onto the roof of the train. Chuck and Lee stood on the edge of the train, looking at her in surprise. "Carley?!" Lee exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?!". "There's no time to question that, jump!" Carley shouted, looking up at him, she couldn't lose him. Chuck looked at Lee, then Carley. "Best choice we got!" Lee looked at the man wide eyed as Chuck jumped down without hesitation. The old man grunted as he landed on the roof, grunting. Carley helped him stand back up, turning to see Lee as Chuck headed down the ladder. "Lee, jump!" She shouted. Looking at the herd, Lee swore loudly, jumping.

Carley's eye widened in complete horror as he fell off the train. "LEE!" Clementine cried out. Without thinking, Carley hopped off the top the train car, grunting as she fell to the dirt. Lee groaned, landing on his back, gasping as a walker grabbed his leg. He attempted to kick it off, but was shocked as it was shot off. Turning his head, he saw Carley gripping her gun, firing at any who got to close. "Holy shit Carley, still got that dead eye aim even after losing an eye!" He exclaimed getting the walker off. Carley smiled, and held out a hand. Lee took it, running with her after the train. "Come on!" Clem yelled, seeing the two running. "Hurry up, their right behind you!" Ben exclaimed. Chuck leaned out over the side, holding out a hand. Lee nudged Carley forward, allowing Chuck to pull her in. Casting him a thankful look, Carley grunted as she helped Lee into the train car. 

Lee grunted, laying flat on the floor as he was pulled in. Clem ran over to him, relieved he was okay. "Carley, you jumped off a moving locomotive to get me." Lee spoke, sitting up to face her. "Well, couldn't let one of our best people just die." Carley remarked. Lee sat up all the way, leaning in to kiss her. Carley's eye went wide, before she slowly leaned in, kissing him back. "Woah." Ben commented, blinking a bit in surprise. Clem smiled at the two as they pulled apart, Carley's face all red. "Holy shit..." Carley breathed out, before nervously coughing in attempts to regain her composure.

The two of them stood up, and Lee thanked her once more before leaving. Carley traced her fingers over her lip, grinning. Damn... she never expected him to kiss so well. Glancing out the train car door, she saw the herd was far behind them. They lived, and everyone made it out of the herd. Still flustered over the kiss, Carley sat down, smiling to herself as the train made it's way to Savannah.


	3. Around Every Corner

Kenny had stopped the train some time ago, the group of seven proceeded through the empty Savannah streets. Katjaa stuck near her husband, giving his hand gently squeezes. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he looked at her. The feeling of her soft hands wrapping around his rough palms somewhat soothed him. Probably why they fit so well together. Both different in so many ways, but there for each other no matter what in the end. It was what they needed after such a heavy loss.

His focus shifted from her to Lee though. His best friend was walking besides Carley, and Clementine sped up her walk to catch up to walk alongside them. Katjaa found it very sweet, knowing the girl viewed Lee as a guardian...even a father figure. She began wondering if she'd start seeing Carley as a mother figure.

However, Katjaa noticed the looks Clem kept giving to the walkie that was attached to Lee's belt. "Can I just hold it?" The young girl asked. Lee glanced down at her, before turning his focus back to the road. That was...something. Carley seemed to notice the odd behavior as well. "You two good?" Carley asked. "Fine." Lee spoke, making Clem pout a bit.

"Just for a little while? We're getting real close to where my mom and dad are. Maybe I can-", "Not now, Clementine. Maybe later, okay?" Lee spoke with his natural coolness in his tone. Clem looked at him sadly, sighing in disappointment, "Okay.". Lee looked at their small group, especially to the couple in the back. "How are you two doing?" He asked. Katjaa silently looked at her husband, never letting go of his hand. "We're doing the best we can Lee." Katjaa spoke for the two of them. It hurt very much still, but they had to keep going. There was still a faint bit of hope, hope that they would find a boat, and escape the horrors of land. There was also the chance for Clementine to find her parents. That alone made Katjaa go on, knowing this sweet child deserved to find her family.

"Kenny, how much farther until we get to this river front?" Carley asked, glancing back. "Not much farther. Should be a couple more blocks." Kenny responded, making the woman smile a bit. "It's going to be okay. Kenny knows what he's doing." Ben spoke. Katjaa glanced towards the tall teen, giving him a small smile. They could use all the support they could get, and knowing their group had their backs helped very much.

Carley nodded at them, then turned to Lee, speaking in a hushed voice. "Want to talk about that kiss Lee?" She asked, analyzing his body language after she asked that question. Lee looked at her, a bit caught off guard by the mention. Glancing back at the others, then to her he smiled, "I like you Carley.". It was her turn to be caught off guard, a tinge of pink coating her cheeks. "Oh I...woah Lee, that's." She was searching for the right words, but couldn't find them. A hearty chuckle parted from Lee's lips, looking at with a smile. "I like you Carley. I have for a while now." Lee confessed once more. Carley scoffed a bit. "What?" Lee asked. "I don't know, just in the road seems pretty unromantic." Carley commented. He scoffed this time, raising a brow, "Would you rather have it be our final confession as one of us dies?". "No!" She punched him in the arm, shaking her head.

Before anything else could be spoken, a bell rung through the city, making the group stop in confusion. "What the hell...?" Ben asked in confusion. Lee glanced around, noticing a bell swinging loudly in a nearby building. "Shit." Carley whispered. "Who's ringing the bell?" Katjaa gasped out, putting a worried hand over her mouth. "Come on folks, we gotta keep movin'." Kenny stated, moving to take lead of the group, "Things automatic. Ain't no one ringin' the damned thing.". Lee rose a brow, and glanced down at his watch. "What kind of church bell rings 20 past the hour?" Lee questioned, making Carley stop to walk over and examine the time. "I don't like this." She remarked, folding her arms over her chest.

Lee glanced back up at the bell towers, his eyes widening upon seeing a figure running along the roof tops. What the hell? "There's someone up there!" Lee shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Lee, are you sure? I don't see anything." Carley commented, getting a side glance from Lee. "I don't see anyone either." Ben said, helping Carley's case. "I know I saw something." Lee stated. "Are you sure? There doesn't appear to be anyone, plus, roof access wouldn't be easy to find." Katjaa spoke.

A crackle of static came from the walkie on Lee's belt, shocking the entire group. Carley wasn't good with electronics, but she had been sure the thing was broken. Clem said it broke back at the drug store. How long had it been working? "I'd get out of the streets if I were you." A mysterious voice spoke from the walkie. "I thought you said it was broken." Katjaa said, clearly confused on the matter. "Lee, how long has it been working?" Carley asked, looking at the man who had just literally said he loved her. Lee ignored the two women for a moment, pressing down on the walkie, "Hello? Who's there?". He got no answers to his question, making him sigh in defeat. 

Everyone looked around them, nervous as the bell continued ringing. Ben stood in a tense stance, looking around in fear. Carley grimaced, picking her handgun out of her back pocket, staying close to Lee and Clementine. Chuck seemed unphased by the situation, flipping his shovel up, spade in the air. Such a strange old man.

"Is someone trying to fuck with us? Because if so, I'll give them a nice hole to the forehead." Carley spoke through gritted teeth, her head hurting from the bells contious ringing. Ben looked at her in alarm, "Woah, Carley...". He hadn't expected her to speak like that, especially after nearly dying from being shot. "It seemed to be more of a warning. Maybe we should listen." Katjaa offered, not liking being out in the middle of the streets. Chuck slowly turned around, furrowing his brows. "Ask not for whom the bells toll.". Kenny rose a brow, "What're you yammerin' on about?". Chuck made no reply, simply staring down the road. Slowly the others turned as well, all gasping in complete horror.

"It tolls for thee..." Chuck finished as walker's began piling into the streets. "Oh my god." Katjaa gasped, putting a hand over her chest. "Christ, there must be hundreds!" Carley exclaimed. Lee stared wide eyed, before facing his group, "RUN!".

No one hesitated, all of them rushing down the Savannah streets. Kenny rushed ahead, leading the way to the river. Everyone took out their weapons, firing their guns, or swinging their melees. Lee made his way down the streets, constantly glancing back to make sure Clem was alright. Bright gold eyes looked back at him, relieiving him as he bursted back into a sprint. Carley was not far ahead of him, shooting walkers that tried attacking the group from the side. "Don't stop, everyone keep going!" Carley shouted out, firing until her gun clicking, shit. Her eye widened as a walker reached out for her, horrifying memories of the drug store flashing in her mind. Before it could grab her, the beast was struck in the head with a shovel, collapsing to the ground. Blinking herself back to reality, Carley mouthed a thank you. Quickly reloading, she was back on running.

They all kept running, and Kenny covered the back. He shot a walker attempting to grab his wife, but in his focus on protecting her, he didn't notice the walker pinned under the car. The undead creature growled, tripping him. Kenny grunted in shock, falling to the ground as it latched onto his leg. He looked back in horror, quickly latching onto the stop sign as he tried to pull himself forward enough to grab his gun. The walker growled, trying to pull him back and since it's teeth into the back of his leg, but before it could, a bullet pierced it right between the eyes. Kenny looked in surprise, kicking it off, and grabbing his gun. "Thanks Lee." Kenny said, facing his friend. "That...wasn't me." Lee breathed out, looking forward. Confusion crossed Kenny's features as he turned his head, shocked.

Katjaa stood in a firm position, clutching her gun shaking slightly, her pale blue orbs wide in shock as she looked at the smoking gun in her hands. She had never actually fired it before. "Holy hell, Kat." Kenny breathed out, looking at his wife. Lee glanced back, flinching seeing walkers. "Gawk later, we need to go!" Lee exclaimed, pushing his friend forward to run. Kenny rushed ahead, joining his wife.

Lee was about to run forward, when he heard a yell. The man turned around wide eyed, freezing seeing Clem and Ben surrounded. "Ben!" Clem cried out. "Ben, help her!" Lee pleaded in horror. Ben stood frozen in fear, looking back at Clem. The girl returned the look, panicking. Ben shook his head, running off as the walkers got closer. "BEN, WHAT THE FUCK?" Carley shouted as the teen ran past her. Shaking her head, she rushed over, helping Lee shot the walkers around her. "Clem, hurry!" Carley frantically shouted once there was a big enough gap. Clem bolted forward, clinging to Lee tightly, glad to be safe. "Come on!" Chuck shouted, swinging his shovel at the walkers around them. Nodding, Lee ran forward, Carley following behind him covering the groups flank.

"Move your asses! River's Streets right up ahead!" Kenny shouted. "Ken!" Katjaa exclaimed stopping in her tracks. "That's not all." Ben grimaced, stopping as well. "Give me a fucking break!" Kenny shouted upon seeing more walkers. Carley glanced around, then noticed a set of mansions. "This way, we can cut through here!" Carley shouted, taking lead now. No one wasted anytime following her, all of them rushing through the neighborhood before finally bursting through the backyard gates, all seven of them panting heavily as they safely made it into the backyard...they made it. They were all alive. They were all safe...

But the growls from the distance worried them, not knowing how long this safety would last.


	4. Glass and Brick

"Are we safe?" Carley panted, looking at the back gate. Her reply was a set of collective growls. Kenny swore under his breath, shaking his head as he walked towards the back that led to the back of the house. "Everyone get off yer asses and scout around. We gotta get inside the house before them walker's come around." Kenny explained. Everyone nodded, searching the backyard for any way inside the house. Which was difficult, as the back door was lock, and the windows on that side were all boarded up.

"Boarding up windows only does so much." Carley sighed out. "Only if you get enough of them fuckers to tear it down. We're gonna play it smart this time though. No unnecessary firin' this time." Kenny stated, turning to the one eyed woman. Carley glared a bit from being called out, but slowly nodded. Ben glanced around, trying to see what he could through the window. Standing besides him was Katjaa, hoping to find a way in. It was to dark though, the boards blocked off much of the light that entered the home. Squinting, the woman struggled to see, only to let out a sigh of defeat. It was worth a shot she supposed, even though it led to nothing in the end. Seeing Lee approaching, the woman stepped aside, allowing him space.

Chuck stood by the gates, holding his shovel in case any walkers tried coming through. "Anything Charles?" Katjaa questioned from her husband's side. "Nothin' but growls and moans. Them fucker's hardly noticed us get over here. But don't worry, i'll call if anything happens." Chuck responded before turning back to face the gates. Katjaa nodded, looking at her husband as they observed the door.

"How are you feelin'?" Kenny asked out of the blue, making her stop to look at him. "I'm...I don't want to believe it Kenny. I can't believe that only...only a day ago our little boy was in my arms still." The woman's voice wavered, tears running down her pale blue eyes. "Kat..." Kenny turned, hugging her tightly, his mustache gently tickling against the skin of her forehead. "I gotcha Kat...I gotcha hun." Ken spoke, holding her close, the woman gently resting her head on his shoulder, softly crying. It was hard, but they had to get through this...they would get through this for their little Ducky. They'd live together, all of them.

Finally pulling away, the two split up, searching the backyard for any signs of a way in. "What's that?" Clem's voice caught everyone's attention, seeing what the girl was pointing at. It was a doggy door, but it was locked for some reason. Katjaa walked over, examining the door. "It appears to be a doggy door." Katjaa remarked. "I tried that already, it's locked too." Ben stated, confusing the others. "Why is it locked..?" Clem asked. "Some of my old patients has their animal collars chipped, security reasons." Katjaa explained. "Still can't believe a bunch of them fucker's got so desperate they'd move through the doggy door." Kenny remarked. "Some people are just sad." Lee shrugged, before glancing around. "Alright, so where's the dog...?" Bem asked, stopping as Chuck pointed. "I'd assume old yeller's over there." Chuck spoke, making everyone groan.

The old man pointed at a small grave in the backyard, and they all knew what that meant.

"Who's on dog duty?" Carley questioned. Everyone looked at Lee, making the man groan. "Give me the shovel chuckle." Lee groaned, this wasn't going to be fun. Chuck nodded, passing the man the shovel, "Try not to lean to far in when diggin', you'll make yourself upset.". He decided it was best not to ask the man how he knew about that.

Taking the shovels, Lee began digging at the grave, shoveling up the dirt. "Clementine, come here please. You don't need to watch." Katjaa spoke, seeing the girl standing at a distance behind Lee. The girl gave a small nod, walking over to join Katjaa by the gates. The little girl didn't need to see something like that. Especially if there was the chance animals would rise from the dead again as well. Clem stood besides her, glancing nervously at the gates as the walker growls were still nearby. "Do you think the dead people saw a come back here?"The girl asked, looking up to the European woman. Katjaa glanced at the gate, releasing a small sigh. "Don't worry Clem, we'll keep each other safe." Katjaa spoke. "I know, because I got you, Carley, and Lee. Kenny too, but Lee says not to bother him, you too." Clem stated, making a small smile tug at Katjaa's lips. "That's kind of him to offer, but please, don't be afraid to talk to Ken and I. We care very much about you Clem, don't forget." Her words made the girl smile, and it made her heart flutter a bit.

"I got it, it's-" Lee stopped speaking, gagging as the dog's head fell off from the body once he picked it up by the collar. "Ewww!" Clementine exclaimed, looking away best she could. Katjaa gagged, barely able to stomach it. Carley was a step ahead of her, puking into the bushes. Most of the group was mortified, minus Chuck. "How are you okay?" Carley groaned, struggling not to gag more. Clem groaned as she glanced over, and Kenny gently turned her head the other direction, giving Lee a knowing look. The man mouthed a thank you, sliding the collar off the corpse. With the collar in hand, Lee walked over to the door, leaning too it, giving a satifiesed sigh once it was open. "It's okay, how we gonna get in though. Doubtful any of our arms are long 'nough to reach in an unlock it." Chuck explained.

Before anyone could say anything, Clem quickly crawled in, scaring the group, especially Lee.


	5. Voice Behind the Walkie

Lee let out a shocked gasp as Clem crawled in through the doggy door, frantically searching for the girl. "Clementine, get back here!" He shouted, panicked. The group stood silent, until the door swung open. Clementine stepped out of the door, a smile on her young face, "Taa-daa!". Lee let out a sigh of relief, looking at the young girl in his care. "Good job sweetpea, but next time, ask me." Lee gently warned her. "Okay." She understood, but there was a faint disappointment in her tone. "Good job outsmartin' us all." Chuck spoke, lifting the girls spirits. "Please be careful Clementine." Katjaa spoke, not wanting another child gone. Carley glanced back at the gate, then turned to the group. "We can talk inside, those fucker's could come around any second." Carley stated, quickly walking inside. The other's followed, and Lee closed the door behind them.

The group stood in the kitchen, some walking a bit to observe the area. "This will be a good place to hold out." Lee remarked. "For now, we gotta focus on findin' us a boat though." Kenny retorted, stepping through the kitchen. Katjaa gave a soft sigh, shaking her head as she followed her husband. "I agree with Lee, it's a good place to hold out for a while." Carley said, getting a smile from Lee. She winked at him, or was she blinking..? "We wanna stay here, I suggest we outta check the place out first. Who knows what could be lyin' around." Chuck commented, making the others nod.

"We'll split up. Ben, Kenny, you check out upstairs. Chuck, mind helping me with the first floor?" Lee asked. "No problem." Chuck gave a whistle, starting to wander the first floor. "Got it. Kat, sit tight, I ain't gonna be long." Kenny nodded to Ben, both of them heading upstairs. Lee watched them go upstairs, and felt someone poke him. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed, jumping up in surprise. A familiar laugh caught his attention, making him turn to see Carley. "Never saw you as the skitish type." Carley smirked, folding her arms. An annoyed groan left Lee's throat, calming down. "Now is not the time to sneak up on people." Lee grumbled, "What do you want?". "Your such a grumpy man." Carley teased, "What do you need me to do boss?". Lee looked at the woman he had grown fond of, and soon his eyes fell onto Clem. "Mind keeping an eye on her with Katjaa?" Lee asked. The one eyed woman nodded, kissing Lee on the cheek, and joining the two girl's on the couch.

With everyone doing their own thing, Lee began to explore the first floor of the mansion, passing Chuck. "Find anything interesting?" He asked the old man. Chuck turned around, putting his shovel down. "Nothin' here minus this bottle here. Might crack it open later." Chuck remarked. "I don't know if any of us getting plastered will be helpful." Lee commented. "Who said it was for you? I was talkin' bout yer lady friend over there. Tough one she is. Losin' an eye and still kickin' like it was a simple bruise." Chuck explained, looking through the door that led to the living room. Lee glanced back as well, folding his arms. "Carley's fine." He said. "Suit yerself." Chuck shrugged, turning to start searching again.

Making his way around the house, Lee checked every closet door, making sure nothing was inside. He won't admit he got scared by a mom, because that didn't happen at all.

Once everything was checked, Lee met up with the other's in the living room, finding Katjaa and Carley talking to Clem about the walkie talkie. "Clementine, sweet heart do you know that man, the one that was talking?" Katjaa taking a friendly approach. Carley on the other hand was pissed, but doing her best to not take it out on the young girl. "Who is he? Do you know if he's good or bad?" Carley asked. Clem sat silently, looking at Lee. The man sighed, crouching down to the girl's level. "Your not in trouble Clem, we just want to know who your talking to." Lee said, hoping to get the girl to talk.

After a moment of hesitation, Clementine spoke. "He's my friend, he said he'd help me find my parents. He's just trying to help us." Clem stated. Lee looked at the girl, and softly sighed. What was he supposed to do? He knew how much Clem wanted to find her parents. But the fact someone out of their group knew she was looking for them scared him. Who was Clem talking too...and how much did he knew?

Before he could press more, Ben came running downstairs, calling for Katjaa and Lee. "Lee, Lee you need to get up here now!" The teen exclaimed. Katjaa stood up, concern crossing her features. "Ben, what's going on?" Carley questioned. "It's Kenny." Ben replied. Katjaa froze up, before rushing up the stairs, wasting no time to find her husband. Lee grimaced, turning back to Carley and Chuck. "I know that look, don't worry, we'll watch the girl." Chuck said. Lee nodded, rushing upstairs after Ben.


End file.
